Efforts in the direction of lightweight construction and passenger protection lead to the increased development of high-strength and ultra-high-strength components, which have a lower weight than common components with at least identical strength properties. It is known to produce lightweight metal components, in particular light metal wheels for motor vehicles by casting.
A method and a device for the pressure casting of light metal wheels are known from EP 0 423 447 A2. The device comprises a stationary supported central mold part, a height-adjustable die, and two lateral half shells. The half shells have an outer conical surface, which can engage with a height-adjustable annular body comprising a conical inner surface.
A method and a device for producing a metallic component by means of a casting and forming tool are known from EP 2 848 333 A1. The method comprises the steps: casting a melt into the casting and forming tool at a first pressure, applying pressure to the solidifying melt in the tool with a larger second pressure, and compressing the component, which solidified from the melt, in the tool with a larger third pressure.
A method for producing a metal die-cast part is known from DE 10 2009 051 879 B3. The mold cavity is filled from below into the casting mold by means of a metal melt pump. After filing the casting mold, the intake opening is closed tightly. During the solidification process, pressure is subsequently applied to the metal melt, which is enclosed in the mold cavity.
In view of the various demands which are to be met with regard to production accuracy, wear tendency, temperature balance and high pressure suitability of the tool, if applicable, the construction of a reusable casting and forming tool, which is also called mold, represents a challenge.
A low pressure casting die for producing motor vehicle rims comprising lateral undercuts, is known from DE 102 34 026 C1. The casting die comprises a base plate comprising a central casting nozzle, a vertically movable core, as well as horizontally and vertically displaceable split mold blocks. Together with the core, the mold blocks are fixed to a bridge, and can be vertically displaced therewith. A head plate, by means of which the mold blocks can be moved apart from one another via sliding wedge pairs, is fastened to the bridge so as to be capable of being raised and lowered. The base plate has lateral wedge pairs, against which the mold blocks rest with outer wedge surfaces in the closed state. A bottom mold, with which the core is in resting contact in the closed state of the die, is supported on the base plate.
Furthermore, molds are known which have ejector pins for ejecting the cast component. Such ejector pins are subject to a high wear, in particular in the case of high casting pressures, which, in turn, can lead to a cast part distortion.